In the conventional technology, serial attached small computer system interface (SAS)/serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) HDD/SSD vendors or computer manufacturers provide their own HDD FW update tool running on in-band operating system (OS) to update HDD FW. Exemplary embodiments of some such tools are HP SUM (Smart Update Manager) and Dell DUP (Dell Update Packages). However, all conventional methods and systems for updating HDD FW require dealing with several different kinds of OS, thereby leading to multiple complications and management problems such as compliance with different kinds of OS, support for the several versions of the different kinds of OS etc.
None of the available tools in the conventional technology use the MC out of band (OOB) management to update the HDD FW or reduce the above described complications and management problems. Accordingly, there is a need for another solution for updating the HDD FW via BMC OOB.